


One Last Time

by DarthLivion (DistantShenanigans)



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boromir lives, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Post canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 20:15:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10046456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistantShenanigans/pseuds/DarthLivion
Summary: After the Quest, Boromir agrees to go to the Shire. It's not so bad.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr Prompt: Boromir never dies and after the ring has been destroyed gets hobbitnapped by Merry and Pippen and lives out his days in the Shire getting fat and impressing the hobbits with his tallness and ability to carry heavy things without needing a wagon.

To be quite fair, it was all Pippin’s idea. If asked, Merry would tell everyone this, even Boromir himself. It was Pippin’s idea to hobbit-nap the son of Denethor, after the war ended and the ring was destroyed. Aragorn had found it amusing, and if he wasn’t as amused as his king, Boromir would have called him a jerk for it. But regardless, Faramir became the Steward of Gondor, and the elder brother went back with the Hobbits.

The folks of the Shire were unsure of him at first, but he wasn’t too surprised; not many Halflings dealt with Men on a regular basis. It was easy to win them over, after he hauled someone’s wagon after the pony got hurt. After that, he found himself being asked to tend to most manual labor for them. While he had to duck in… well, in every Hobbit Hole, he didn’t mind. Merry and Pippin often helped him, both laughing and having fun. Sam and Frodo joined them a handful of times, as well.

He wasn’t surprised when Samwise Gamgee was elected Mayor of the Shire, though the poor lad himself was shocked. He wasn’t surprised by the second, or third time, either, but the fourth had been a surprise, but the fifth, he wasn’t, until the sixth and seventh times. He had definitely been surprised by that. Seven consecutive years as Mayor of the Shire was definitely something to be proud of, and all of Sam’s friends and family were proud of the Hobbit.

It broke his heart, when Frodo left Middle Earth, but he wasn’t too shocked by it. The ring bearer had been through a lot, and the quest had taken a lot from him. If he’d feel at peace leaving the realm of mortals, then Boromir could only hug him and say goodbye.

He could feel himself getting older, and the Hobbits watched his hair gray, among other things that changed with age. Still, he never wavered in hauling wagons or helping build their homes in the hills until joints ached with age. Only then, did he do less and less, telling more and more stories to the children, rather than doing manual labor. And, sure, after the Quest ended, his life wasn’t full of battle and wars, but the smiles on the Halflings’ faces, not to mention the laughter of the small children, had made his life inherently better.

It was with a heavy heart that had Merry and Pippin insist they visit Gondor, one last time, that gave the man a chance to visit his homeland again. He was aware of what they were doing; he knew his time was coming to an end, and he was more okay with that than he was sure most would think. He knew the two halfings were taking him home to say goodbye, to be buried, but until they got there.

They had one last adventure.


End file.
